Pokémon Mansion (Sinnoh)
|region=Sinnoh |generation= |map=Sinnoh Route 212 Map.png }} The Pokémon Mansion (Japanese: ポケモンやしき Pokémon Mansion) is an area located on the northern half of . It is a big, old mansion owned by Mr. Backlot, the owner of Amity Square. The house is well-guarded outside. It is also the home of the famous Trophy Garden, which is located to the rear. In the games The mansion has many rooms, the largest of which is Mr. Backlot's office, which appears to take most of the mansion's east wing. Mr. Backlot himself can be found in the office along with his butler, as well as a policeman who guards a statue in the room. The policeman prevents the player from touching the statue while he is on duty, but from 2 AM to 6 AM he is on break. In , the player can also read a book lying on the desk to register as seen in the Pokédex. This may be essential to completing the Sinnoh Pokédex. The mansion's west wing contains other rooms with beds, where the player can rest themselves and their Pokémon. These rooms and the hallways are also filled with numerous maids. Doors at the end of each wing's hallway are blocked by a maid. Once per day in , the player may approach the maid by the west wing's door to take the 5-Maid Knockout Exact-Turn Attack Challenge, in which five maids must be beaten in an exact number of turns, which is randomly determined each day and ranges from 6 to 9 turns. The prize for winning the challenge is a duel with either Celeste or Liam. Items }} }} }} Trainers Note: This is a list of the Trainers who can be fought inside the mansion. For Trainers who appear outside the mansion, see . Pokémon Platinum If all five Maids were defeated in the exact number of requested turns, either Liam or Celeste will appear to battle the player. Layout In the anime The Pokémon Mansion was featured in Hungry for the Good Life!, with Mr. Backlot and his maid living there. Monica first appeared before and trying to catch a that had escaped from the mansion. Afterwards she took them back to the mansion to get out of a storm and meet Mr. Backlot. The group was then introduced to all the Pokémon living with Mr. Backlot and taken care by Monica, including a very gluttonous , which devoured almost all the Poffins Monica and had made for all the Pokémon present. After the group had thwarted 's plan of stealing the Pokémon in the mansion, Dawn proceeded to catch the Swinub for her own. She also learned that the next Pokémon Contest was going to be held in Celestic Town. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Pokémon Mansion appeared in Suffering Psyduck. initially mistook it for a hotel, but even after this confusion had been cleared up, she, , and were still allowed to stay there for the night. The following morning, Mr. Backlot showed the three Trainers his Trophy Garden before welcoming yet another guest, Cynthia. Afterwards, Cynthia and the three Pokédex holders traveled together to . In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Manoir Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Landgut |it=Villa Pokémon |ko=포켓몬저택 Pokémon Jeotaek |es_eu=Mansión Pokémon |vi=Dinh thự Urayama }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations de:Pokémon-Landgut es:Mansión Pokémon (Sinnoh) fr:Manoir Pokémon (Sinnoh) it:Villa Pokémon (Sinnoh) ja:ポケモンやしき (シンオウ地方) zh:羡慕先生豪宅